Let them be happy
by Roronoa22
Summary: ZoSan, AU. Sanji and Zoro enjoy a lazy Sunday morning with their two kids until something on the television sparks their indignation. Dedicated to the upcoming same-sex marriage referendum in Ireland.


This story is dedicated to the upcoming referendum (May 22nd 205) in Ireland that will decide whether same-sex couples can marry in the eyes of the law. There is civil partnership in Ireland, but this does not allow for no inheritance rights, between the couple themselves, and their children (if they have any). This is a milestone in Irish history, and affects so many people. Let's hope the Irish people vote for equality!

This is also my first fic; I would love to read any comments you have to make on the story (or on the issue at hand!)

Happy reading.

* * *

Sanji sat by Zoro on their cosy two-seater. Their house was small, but perfect. It was everything they every wanted. He listened to their children playing in the other room. He listened to their laughter and his heart beat a little faster.

Sanji flicked through the television, watching images flash before his eyes as he sped through channels, hoping to land on something descent. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and croissants filled the room. Sanji's eyes glazed over as images turned to colourful blurs.

"Dammit" Zoro grumbled, snatching the remote from Sanji's hand, effectively halting his Sunday morning ritual. "Give it here shit-cook."

"Language" Sanji growled, smacking Zoro across his head with the morning paper. "You piece of green sh-" Sanji bit his tongue before he could finish his sentence, ignoring the glaring smirk across Zoro's smug face. That earned him another smack with the paper. "Shiity-green-marimo-excuse-for-a-human-you-moving-plant-moss-shit" he grumbled under his breath, ignoring Zoro's raucous laughter. Sanji raised the paper again.

"What's so funny Daddy" Kunia demanded, launching herself into Zoro's lap. Sanji quickly lowered the paper as Gin tried to scramble into his lap, scooping his son up into his arms before settling him on his knees.

"Sanji is just being silly" Zoro crooned, wrapping Kunia in his arms. Sanji narrowed his eyes. Zoro knew he was untouchable with Kunia perched on his legs. Until she bounced away to play again.

Kunia decided to climb onto Zoro's shoulders, in the process kicking Zoro in the ribs and kneeing his head. No sympathy. At all. Zoro pressed his lips together and bore his assault in silence, gently messaged his ribs, one hand protectively around Kunia's back. She pulled at Zoro's hair and squealed with laughter, flailing her little legs. They held a considerable amount of power for their size. Zoro tried to catch her legs but soon it became a game, one Zoro was destined to lose.

Zoro tried to reason with her, but the large grin on his face made that ever so slightly impossible. She had Zoro wrapped around her little finger. Not that Sanji could blame Zoro. She was the most beautiful precious princess the world had ever known. He looked down at his son, his eyes wide and curious. He watched his sister toy with their father while his fingers instinctively curled around Sanji's hand. He was so completely different to his rebellious, energetic sister, and yet they were best friends. She cared for her little brother like it was duty and divine right. When Sanji watched Kunia hover protectively over her little brother, pride swells within his chest; a parent's pride, such as the world has never known. Their children. Their family. His family. It was a dream come true.

Sanji ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Gin's blonde hair.

"… when the Irish people will decide whether to allow same-sex couple marry in the eyes of the law."

Sanji's suddenly snatched the remote from the floor from where it fell when Kunia leapt into Zoro's arms. He raised the volume and nudged Zoro in the leg – pointless though, as his attention was already locked.

"… as the opponents of this referendum argue that the children of same-sex couples will not be well nurtured. They believe a mother-father marriage is essential for effective parenting."

Sanji felt Zoro tense beside him on the couch. Gin was too young to comprehend but Kunia was able to understand the words, even if she couldn't make sense of them. She stopped her kicking and giggling and sat peacefully on Zoro. She always knew when to be quiet. Sometimes she baffled Sanji.

"While Civil Partnership allows for benefits between same-sex couples, it denied any benefits to the children of the 'other' mother or father in the relationship who has no parental rights. This morning we heard the story of Anna, 12 year old daughter of Patrick Smith, who was denied any inheritance after her father and his partner died in at tragic traffic accident when… "

Sanji looked at Zoro, how the muscles in his arms tensed, how his brow was creased, how he suddenly pulled Kunia to his chest, as if someone was going to snatch her away. Sanji put his hand on Zoro's leg, holding steady as the man flinched.

"Easy" Sanji chucked, locking eyes with his husband.

But he saw the pain in Zoro's eye. He had been shunned for what he was. For who he was. Sanji was blessed to grow up in a country that accepted him for everything he was, but Zoro, Zoro suffered. Sanji wasn't sure he could ever heal. Yet here he was, a family, a husband, a house (and mortgage). Sanji moved Gin in his lap and leaned into Zoro, pressing his lips against Zoro's. He held only for a moment, until he felt the heat of the other man soak into his lips. Zoro shuddered and closed his eyes, moving towards Sanji until he rested against the cook's shoulder.

"No one should have to ask for the right to be happy."

"Let's hope their referendum passes." Sanji whispered.

"No child should …" Zoro began, but stopped mid-sentence as Kunia began struggling in his arms. Zoro quickly released his grip on the child, looking hollow without Kunia in his arms, but before either Sanji or Zoro could react she planted a sloppy kiss on Zoro's cheek.

"I love you Daddy" she announced, lightly patting Zoro's knee.

"Trains!" Gin shouted suddenly, shocking Sanji. He too was desperate to for release from his altitude, struggling until Sanji set him on the floor.

Together the pair ran back to their play room, leaving behind a pair of dumb-struck parents. They listened to the bubbling laugher spilling from their play room. Sanji was suddenly pressed into the couch, flattened by an overgrown marimo. The lips on his made arguing difficult though. He parted his lips and let Zoro in, shuddering when Zoro's hand found its way underneath his shit and brushed over his sensitive nipple. Sanji knew Zoro wouldn't go too far with the kids in the other room, but still, restraint was something you were supposed to gain with age. Sanji pulled his lips from Zoro's and silently gasped. He felt Zoro's hand move down his arm until his deft fingers caressed the gold band on his ring finger.

"I love you" Zoro whispered.

Sanji suddenly pushed Zoro off the couch, ignoring his pained groan. He picked up his phone and with shaky fingers found the number he was looking for.

"Robin-chwan, would you be free to watch Kunia and Gin for the afternoon?"

* * *

An hour later Franky arrived at the door. The threat of a visit to the zoo had Kunia and Gin flying out the door. Franky winked and Sanji's face lit up like Christmas.

The door had barely shut when Zoro wound his arms around Sanji's waste, and without speaking slipped his hands underneath Sanji's jumper and began pulling it over his head. Skilled fingers trailed up his torso, leaving a path of burning heat in their wake. It had been too long since they were together like this, just the two of them. Sanji quickly undid his belt buckle and let his trousers fall to the wood floor.

He felt light-headed, his blood very obviously occupied elsewhere. Then Zoro knelt before him, only speeding Sanji's desperate pulse.

"Let's hope they can find happiness like ours" Zoro whispered, looking up at Sanji through his impossible long eyelashes. Sanji's tenderly cupped Zoro's cheek, his thumb grazing the length of his scar.

Then Zoro did something terrible with his tongue.


End file.
